From the inside self
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: A horas de saber que sucederá realmente, les dejo algo que se me ocurrió. Contiene pequeños spoilers. El final, desde el punto de vista de Kate, sus pensamientos y sentimientos. / Espero que me comenten, para bien o para mal.


**From the inside self...**

**By elisabeth-p**

Mis manos ya queman del esfuerzo que están hacienda por sostenerme. Ya han pasado varios minutos desde que casi caigo del techo, minutos que llevo colgando sin saber que camino seguir: dejarme caer o seguir luchando.

Una y otra vez repaso mi vida, me pregunto si realmente tiene sentido continuar con ella. Me detesto por haber sido tan obstinada de creer que nada me sucedería. Por haberme enojado tanto con Castle cuando él solo deseaba protegerme. Porque me ama. ¿Por qué siempre me creo invencible? Desapruebo esa obstinación que siempre me ofusca y no me deja ver las cosas con claridad… ¿Qué estas esperando? Nadie va a venir a ayudarte, Kate. Esta vez estas sola.

Con mi comportamiento logre alejar a amigos, compañeros y a el hombre que… a Castle. No quiero que mi vida continúe colgando de un hilo como lo estoy yo ahora. No puede ser que todo con lo que me conforme sea trabajar, beber una copa de vino, leer e irme a dormir. Y que cada día sea una absoluta repetición del anterior. Lo único que realmente sobresale de esa monotonía es él.

Castle debe estar odiándome en este momento. Me enseño su alma entera, me entrego su corazón, y yo solo le grite y hui. Como siempre. Siempre pensé que era mejor persona, pero evaluándome ahora creo que no lo soy. Mi madre no estaría orgullosa de verme.

¡Ay, mamá! Sé que en algún lado estas allí observándome apenada. Perdóname por se un fracaso. No logro resolver tu caso, y ahora me quede sin trabajo, sin… Castle. Y hasta quizás en segundos mas me quede sin vida.

Lo único que me faltaba. El llanto… Llorar colgada del techo de mi edificio. Ojala fuera uno de los libros de Castle. Así Rook vendría a salvarme. Pero nadie lo hará. Ya intentaron hacerlo, y yo les arroje esa ayuda por la cabeza como niña engreída a la cual no le agrada su regalo de cumpleaños.

Tengo que salir de aquí y reparar todo lo que hice mal. La vida me ha dando miles de oportunidades y las desaproveche todas y cada una de ellas. Culpa de mi maldita terquedad y omnipotencia.

No creo lograr volver a subir al techo, tirarme no creo que sea la mejor opción dada la altura. Solo me queda…

¡Wow! No puedo creer que lo logre. Sé que tendré varios moretones y raspaduras pero al fin pies tocan suelo firme. ¿Ahora qué? Puedo continuar esta persecución suicida o puedo rendirme ante el suicidio y reconciliarme con la vida. ¡Ay, mami, como desearía que pudieras aconsejarme!

Ya hace bastante desde la última vez que he estado aquí. Ha aumentado la población incluso, me han cambiado el plano hacia ti, mamá.

Prometo venir mas seguido y la próxima vez traerte flores. Tulipanes, lo se. Recuerdo cuando solíamos recolectarlos juntas en las inmediaciones de la cabaña durante las vacaciones de verano.

¿Será mamá que realmente es como todos dicen? ¿Debo creer en que tú preferirías verme feliz aunque eso signifique no hacerte justicia?

La verdad es que…

Perdóname mamá, no puedo continuar con esto. La verdad es que… tu muerte me ha hecho dejar de vivir mi vida, me ha llevado a ignorar un montón de cosas que me podrían hacer feliz… espero que no tomes mi decisión de hacerme a un lado como un acto de egoísmo, pero realmente necesito empezar a hacer mi vida. Sino voy a morir sin siquiera haber vivido. Y sé que eso no es lo que hubieras visionado para mí. Me lo debo. Se lo debo a papá. A mis amigos. Y a ti también. Pero por sobre todo, se lo debo a Castle.

La felicidad, como todas las demás cosas inciertas de la vida, va a simplemente caer sobre mí como un copo de nieve y si no hago algo para retenerla, va a derretirse en mis manos sin que llegue a apreciarla.

Soy una cobarde, madre. Estoy aquí hablándote a ti, preguntándome y respondiéndome al mismo tiempo, en vez de enfrontándome a lo que realmente necesito hacerle frente… nos veremos pronto. Tulipanes en mano. Lo prometo. Te amo, mamá.

Estoy decidida. Me dirigiré directo a él. Le diré todo lo que siento y… No puedo hacerlo. No se como afrontarlo. ¿Qué le digo esta vez? Necesito pensarlo muy bien. Si él aun me acepta no puedo estropearlo nuevamente.

Creo que me quedare aquí hasta aclarar mis ideas. Esta mezcla de llanto, miedo y adrenalina no es la mejor combinación para ir a verlo.

Que sitio más paradójico he elegido. Las hamacas. Esas hamacas que fueron testigos de una promesa no expresada, de un acuerdo no puesto en palabras. ¡Mi dios! Han pasado tan solo unos cuantos meses desde aquel momento, y tanto ha cambiado todo.

¡Genial, esta lloviendo! Al menos tal vez las gotas arrastren consigo mi cobardía… ¡Vamos, Kate! Sé que puedes hacer esto. Te has enfrentado a gente realmente difícil… ahora solo estamos hablando de Castle. Tu compañero, tu amigo… el hombre que te ama. El hombre que amas.

Supongo que eso es lo que lo hace tan difícil. No quiero estropearlo. No puedo darme el lujo de perderlo. Pero lo único que se hacer en la vida es perder gente. Debo cortar esa racha. Tiene que cambiar. Necesito… tengo que… voy a arriesgarme.

Eso es. Ya estoy de pie. Ahora corre, Kate, corre…

No pensé que estaría tan lejos su apartamento. Pero aquí estoy. Hecha un desastre por lo que veo en mi reflejo sobre la puerta de entrada. Mojada, maquillaje corrido, despeinada, la ropa rasgada. ¿Quién querría aceptarme así? Tal vez lo mejor es volver en otro momento… ¡No! No, Kate. Sé que si te vas ahora, no volverás. Vamos, un paso a la vez…

Ahora solo golpea. Y cuando te abran la puerta tu solo te disculpas y…

-Castle, yo no…

Yo no sé que decir y por eso te beso. ¡Wow! Que bien se siente esto. Tal y como lo recordaba, aunque aun mejor siendo que no hay vidas que salvar ni caso de por medio. Solo nosotros. Lo que sentimos. Me quedaría de por vida entre sus brazos. Pero… parece que él no.

-¿Qué es esto, Kate?

¡Vamos, Kate, di algo! Ni se te ocurra dejar que esas lágrimas corran por tus mejillas. No lo hagas… y ahí están. Al menos si vas a llorar, di algo.

-Toque fondo, Castle. No quiero desperdiciar más mi vida. Yo no quiero morirme, yo… Te amo, Rick.

¿No era tan difícil, viste?

-¿Lo dices enserio? Por favor no juegues conmigo, sabes que te amo y que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para confiar nuevamente en ti.

¿Confiar nuevamente en mí? Tu eres el que me oculto que… ¡No! Nada de eso. No viniste aquí a reprochar nada, Kate. Si no puedes hablar… bésalo.

Definitivamente besarlo se siente bien, y es más simple que hablar. Continúa besándolo. Sigue. Y tan solo sigue. No es momento de pensar en lo decoroso. Déjate llevar. Después de todo lo amas, te ama, y se vienen amando desde hace tiempo.

Gracias Rick por entender lo que no puedo decirte. Gracias por…

¡Wow! Estamos en su habitación. No se si alguna vez he entrado aquí. Y esa es una cama… enorme. Dejarte llevar. No hay nada que temer. Tu tan solo… bésalo.

¿Vamos a hacer el amor? ¿No será demasiado pronto? Tal vez… ¡No! Bésalo.

Y si hacemos esto, ¿Qué va a suceder mañana? ¿Cómo va a seguir todo? ¿Qué sucede si mañana aparece una nueva pista en el caso de mi… o yo cambio de idea y yo… ¡Basta! No pienses mas, Kate, solo siente. Déjate llevar. Déjate amar. Y… bésalo.

Fin…


End file.
